


A Whiff of Pine

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: Shelly, being the timid bookworm that she is, decides to spend her lunch time at Sophia Athenaeum and is very briefly disturbed.





	1. Chapter 1

Shelly was sitting at a table in the library, reading. She came in just as lunch has started, having eaten the sandwich she’d brought from home on her way up. She could have stayed in the club room, but, feeling a bit overwhelmed that day, she needed the peace and quiet that the library guaranteed. It was highly unlikely that anyone but Vilos would be in there. And, indeed, there wasn’t, so she could relax for a while.

It was getting about halfway through lunch, and the Witch was so immersed with her book that she didn’t notice anyone else come in. In fact, it wasn’t until someone pulled back a chair next to the one she’s been sitting in that she even moved. The scrape of it against the floor pulled her back to reality and Shelly looked up, her eyes drawn to the person standing there on reflex. She blushed a little seeing William. He seemed a bit sheepish for apparently disturbing her.

“H…Hello. Is it…is it okay if I sit here? I..I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

She smiled at him.

“That…That’s okay. To both.”

He relaxed a little.

“I’m glad,” he said quietly.

She gave him another smile and returned to her book.

It probably was just an accident. Perhaps the chair William decided to sit in was a little bit too close to her’s and he hadn’t noticed. Perhaps it was just a bit of an unguarded moment, but when he sat down and opened his book, the hand he was holding it in brushed slightly against the one she was holding down the pages of her own tome with. Neither of them seemed to notice or moved away, they simply sat next to each other, reading their books, their hands touching only very slightly.

At his desk, Vilos looked up from his work, frowning a little in confusion. How odd, he could swear he just caught a whiff of a scent he was certain was pine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William gets distracted.

William did intend to read when he came to the library. He really did. But he couldn’t focus, and soon he found himself watching Shelly. Well, as much as he could. They still were sitting next to each other, and the angle wasn’t very comfortable. But he didn’t move away, to avoid disturbing her again.

Their hands were still touching. At some point she shifted hers slightly, so that her fingers were now lightly wrapped around his. He didn’t mind, her hand was pleasantly warm against his cold skin. Because that was why she ended up holding his hand - it was cold. That wasn’t the first time it happened. Nor was it the reason why he got distracted from his book.

It was a stray, absent-minded thought, a silent comment on whatever was going on in her book. Followed by another one a few moments later. And yet another soon after. Each thought was accompanied by a shift of the expression on the Witch’s face. A twitch of an eyebrow, a smirk tugging on her mouth. Once or twice she pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing. It was all very entertaining. And adorable.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat. They both flinched and looked that way to see Vilos. The librarian arched his eyebrow at them.

“Mr. Lee, you can stop gazing now. It is not a suitable place for this sort of thing.”

“G...gazing?”

“N-no, I…”

“In any case,” Vilos continued, “lunch is almost over. Miss Lawrence, if you can give Mr. Lee his hand back, you are free to go. Mr. Lee, Guess needs to talk to you about something, so hold on for a moment.”

Having exchanged a final look with William, Shelly hurriedly left the library, her cheeks still bright red. As she did so, he glanced towards where Guess had been waiting, leaning against the front desk. Judging by the expression on her face, he wasn’t going to hear the end of it.


End file.
